


Gut Instinct

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demon Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate humiliation was for Dean to bleed out under Crowley's discerning gaze. Major spoilers for the Season 9 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Instinct

Title: Gut Instinct  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Crowley  
Words: 254  
Genre: Drama/Horror  
Summary: The ultimate humiliation was for Dean to bleed out under Crowley's discerning gaze.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

 

It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. No matter how much he silently begged, he couldn't change it.

This couldn't be what Destiny had planned for him, was it?

He had fought long and hard for Sam. For heaven. For his father. So, this didn't make sense.

The ultimate humiliation was for Dean to bleed out under Crowley's discerning gaze. The words the demon spoke were hushed and and faraway.

Underneath his skin, Dean could feel the transition take over his body. Seal itself in his skin. Set in his blood. Helpless, he lay there as the infection spread; an infernal gleefulness stealing over the heart as the darkness beckoned for him to become a part of it.

Brutal gut instinct alerted him to what was occurring. When Sam entered the room again, Dean would be gone, and this thing would be in his place.

Ironic. He had fought through hell itself only to fall right into the pit again...permanently.

So, he was still Alastair's boy after all; he wondered if that particular phantasm in his soul had ever left. It was his last fleeting thought before his consciousness was devoured by a blackness deeper than the night sky and filthier than grave dirt.

Now, he could hear the words form a clear command. Tugging at him. Waking him up. It sizzled in his nerves and began to rouse him unwillingly.

"Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Let's take a howl at that moon."

Dean opened his eyes.

And, time started again.


End file.
